the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Gryffindor Quidditch Team
: George Weasley: "I can't see anyone trying to bump off a Quidditch team." : Fred Weasley: "Wood might've done the Slytherins if he could've got away with it." : — The Gryffindor Captain's competitive spirit The Gryffindor Quidditch team is the Quidditch team of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Gryffindor House. They play in robes of scarlet, their House colour. The mascot of Gryffindor House and its Quidditch team is a lion. Interestingly, a member of the Weasley family has held every one of the positions on the team. Ginny was a Chaser and a substitute Seeker, Charlie was a Seeker, Fred and George Weasley were Beaters, and Ron was the Keeper. History 1975-1976 school year At that time, the team was captained by Charlie Bell. Phoebe Dawson, a second year, joined the team as Seeker. That year, they failed to win the tournament. When he graduated in June 1976, he was replaced by James Potter the next autumn. 1976-1977 school year The Gryffindor Quidditch Team, newly captained by James Potter, won the Inter-House Tournament as they beat Slytherin by 530 points, in perhaps the most grueling game ever witnessed by Hogwarts Students in a decade. The Gryffindor team members consisted of Sirius Black, the Keeper, Arthur Browne and John Bell, Beaters, as well as Captain James Potter, Geoffrey Fawley and Marlene McKinnon, Chasers, and Phoebe Dawson, Seeker. This match was particularly gruelling in part because Regulus Black, the starting Slytherin Seeker, got ill just before the match, and Slytherin Captain Lucinda Talkalot was forced to replace him with his classmate, Ambrose Greeengrass, who had never played a match of Quidditch before in his life. Greengrass had no idea how to look for the Snitch and the Slytherin Keeper, Euan Evermonde, was knocked out by a bludger about thirty minutes into play by Gryffindor Beater John Bell. 1977-1978 school year Marina Ogilvy, a second year, was added to the team lineup as a substitute. The Gryffindors then lost to Slytherin in the semi-final, with Regulus Black as Slytherin's new captain, restored in his position as Seeker. Captain James Potter graduated that June. 1978-1979 school year The Gryffindor Quidditch Team made a number of changes going into the 1978-1979 school year. Geoffrey Fawley was made the new captain, replacing James Potter. Phoebe Dawson switched to playing Chaser, as Marina Ogilvy, then in her third year, became the starting Seeker. Isobel Campbell, a fifth year, joined the team as Gryffindor's third chaser, replacing Marlene McKinnon. Additionally, Peter Liddell, a sixth-year, was added to replace Sirius Black, who had also graduated the year before. The Gryffindor Quidditch team won the Inter-House Quidditch Tournament this year, although this was helped in part by Slytherin's disorganization during this time. Their Seeker and Captain, Regulus Black, never returned to school after Easter 1979, and was reported dead as a result of the war. Evan Rosier took over as Captain of Slytherin, but his heart was not really into it. Ambrose Greengrass, to every Slytherin's chagrin, became the starting seeker in Black's place. As a result, the Gryffindor Quidditch team beat them easily in a Quidditch final that lasted almost under an hour. 1979-1980 school year Arthur Brown took over as Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team for the 1979-1980 school year when Geoffrey Fawley graduated. Ruthie MacCallum, a fourth year, was given Fawley's spot as Chaser. They won the Inter-House Quidditch Cup once more. 1980-1981 school year Phoebe Dawson was made Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but this year they lost to Ravenclaw. She graduated in June, and for four years, Gryffindor became subject to a losing streak. 1985-1986 school year During the 1985–1986 school year, Charles Weasley played as Seeker for Gryffindor, and Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup. Gryffindor Quidditch team however failed to win the Quidditch Cup during school years of 1986–1987, 1987–1988, 1988–1989, and 1989–1990. 1990-1991 school year According to Gryffindor Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, Gryffindor was "flattened" by Slytherin. Oliver Wood was Gryffindor's Keeper and Fred and George Weasley were Beaters. Alicia Spinnet was only a reserve for Gryffindor this season. 1991-1992 school year When Harry Potter played during his first year at Hogwarts, he was the youngest player in more than a hundred years. He also had to be given special dispensation to have his own broomstick at school, (a Nimbus 2000). This was due to the fact that first years were not allowed their own brooms, most likely because of safety reasons. This broomstick was a present from the Head of Gryffindor house, Minerva McGonagall, delivered to him during breakfast in the Great Hall one morning. This was a racing broom that would come in handy regarding chasing and catching the elusive and incredibly fast Snitch. The Gryffindor Quidditch team practised three times a week under Oliver Wood's very strict supervision. The opening game, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, was played on a cold November's day. This was Harry Potter's debut match. Angelina Johnson was first to score, shooting the Quaffle past Bletchley. The first time Harry spotted the Snitch, so did Higgs, but as Harry sped towards he was blocked by Flint. For this, Madam Hooch awarded a penalty which Alicia Spinnet scored, but the Seekers had lost sight of the Snitch. Professor Quirrell then began to magically interfere with Harry's broom, but Harry was saved when Hermione Granger cast a spell to start a small fire in the stand that Quirrell was occupying. Harry regained control of his broom and caught the Snitch by accidentally swallowing it. Although Flint complained to Hooch, she judged the incident fair play and Gryffindor won the match 170-60. Professor Severus Snape refereed the Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor match. His decisions were biased in favour of Hufflepuff. Gryffindor Beater, George Weasley hit a Bludger at him. Harry caught the Snitch in record time and won the game for Gryffindor. In Harry's absence at the hospital wing, Gryffindor was defeated in their final game of the season against Ravenclaw, costing them their chance at the Quidditch Cup that year. 1992-1993 school year Wood planned to begin training before the other three sides. Unfortunately for Gryffindor, who had got up at the crack of dawn for their first training session, Slytherin had been given use of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch by Severus Snape. Draco Malfoy the Slytherin team's new Seeker called Hermione Granger a Mudblood. This happened after she insinuated that the only reason he made the team was because of his father's generous donation of Nimbus 2001s. This accusation might have very well been the truth. To make matters worse Harry had to leave with Ron after the spell Ron attempted to cast on Malfoy backfired, causing Ron to belch up slugs. During the rainy Slytherin versus Gryffindor match, the Slytherin Chasers were dominant, taking a 60-0 lead at one point. Harry was relentlessly pursued by a rogue Bludger, so Oliver Wood called for a time-out. However, Harry agreed to play on, telling the Weasley twins to stop flying around him so he could pursue the Snitch. When the action resumed Harry was struck on the elbow by a Bludger, which broke his right arm. Draco Malfoy spotted the snitch and won the match for Slytherin, and Gryffindor lost. Gilderoy Lockhart then attempted to mend Harry's broken arm, but instead removed the bone. Harry was given Skele-Gro in the Hospital Wing, where that night Dobby revealed it was he who had tampered with the Bludger. In anticipation of their next match against Ravenclaw, as they had lost against Slytherin, Wood insisted on Gryffindor team practises every night after dinner. Unfortunately, the Quidditch Cup was completely cancelled due to attacks on Muggle-born students before the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw match. 1993-1994 school year : "This is our last chance — my last chance — to win the Quidditch Cup. I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it." : —Oliver Wood explaining his last chance to win the cup Aquila Black, a second year, was added to the reserves this year. Despite Black having been involved in the Chamber of Secrets mess last year (as was Harry), Wood had noticed her skills in Flying Class and approached McGonagall in the autumn for her to try out. Wood had a great ambition to win the Quidditch Cup as Captain, and was concerned that Harry Potter would randomly injure himself this year, as he had in years previous. In his first year, he was still in the hospital wing for the final match, costing them the final, and last year, he was injured in the Slytherin versus Gryffindor match, and Wood did not want to take any chances. In the 1993–1994 school year, the team is said by Lee Jordan to be "the best team Hogwarts has seen in the last few years". This was the first year that they had won the Quidditch Cup since Charles Weasley was on the team. It was seventeen-year-old captain Oliver Wood's last season. They trained three times a week. The Slytherin versus Gryffindor match was re-scheduled as Flint claimed his Seeker, Malfoy had an injured arm, so the first match was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Because Sirius Black was on the loose, and reportedly after Harry Potter, Professor McGonagall requested for him to not play as much, so as to minimize the chance that Black might have to get Harry alone. Gryffindor pracitces began to be supervised by both McGonagall and Madam Hooch. Eventually, Wood made the call to allow Aquila Black to play in some of the matches as Seeker, because although Harry's safety normally wouldn't take priority in Wood's intense desire to win the Cup, Aquila's prescence on the team soothed that somewhat and he allowed her to play in the Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor match. The Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor match was played in heavy rain, ferocious wind, thunder, and lightning. The wind was so powerful that the players staggered sideways as they walked onto the very muddy pitch. The sound of the thunder drowned out the crowd's shouts. Madam Hooch's whistle to start the match coincided with the first bolt of lightning. Aquila was almost struck by a Bludger twice because she could barely see them. Wood called for a time-out when Gryffindor were fifty points up and told Aquila to start looking for the Snitch. When both the Hufflepuff Seeker, Diggory, and Aquila had spotted the Snitch, Aquila then saw at least one hundred Dementors that had entered the stadium. Just after she caught it, nearby Hufflepuff Chaser Evander Bourdillon, one of Aquila's friends through Muggle Music Club, took control of her broom and rescued them both, flying them over to the stands. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Severus Snape, and one other unidentified teacher cast their Patronuses, driving the Dementors away. Play was resumed, but there was some miscommunication, as Wood wanted to send Harry Potter in, but Harry had fainted because of the Dementors. Wood saw that Bourdillon and Aquila were over by the stands. When Wood flew over to the empty stands to talk to Aquila in a timeout, he realized that Aquila had caught the Snitch already, and that she had thought the game had finished. He flew over and gestured exhaggeratedly to Hooch, and Dumbledore magnified Rolanda's whistle, and the match was over. Gryffindor had won by two hundred points. Harry received a Firebolt for Christmas (later revealed to be a gift from Sirius Black ordered via owl mail order). For the game against Ravenclaw, Harry flew his new Firebolt as Seeker. His opposing Seeker, fourth year Cho Chang, flew a Comet 260. In clear, cool conditions, Gryffindor took an eighty point lead, but Ravenclaw managed to claw it back to 80-30. When Harry spotted the Snitch for the third time, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint walked onto the pitch, dressed as Dementors. Harry having been given anti-dementor lessons, shot his Patronus at them and then caught the Snitch. This gave Gryffindor a victory, whose fans ran onto the pitch in celebration. On the first Saturday after the Easter holidays, Gryffindor played Slytherin. Gryffindor had trained every day in preparation for the game. Slytherin were leading the Championship by exactly 200 points, meaning Gryffindor needed to win the match by 210 points to claim the Quidditch Cup. Alicia Spinnet had a breakdown in the Gryffindor Common Room sometime in May over her O.W.L.s, and Wood tried to convince her to play, but she refused, and Wood was forced to train Aquila as Chaser, which she took to gladly. Three-quarters of the crowd supported Gryffindor. Johnson scored first. Then Flint crashed into her, so Fred threw his bat at the back of Flint's head which smashed into his broom handle, bloodying his nose. Penalties were given to each side. Aquila Black scored and Wood saved. Katie Bell scored another penalty after Montague grabbed her head. Flint then scored for Slytherin. Bole hit Katie with his club and George elbowed him in the face, resulting in two more penalties. Wood saved again and Gryffindor scored. A goal from Johnson made the score 50-10. Bole and Derrick winded Wood with two Bludgers to the stomach. Aquila scored the resulting penalty, and Gryffindor moved into a 70-10 lead when Aquila scored. As Harry chased the Snitch, Malfoy grabbed his Firebolt. Aquila then missed a penalty and Montague scored for Slytherin. After Johnson scored to make it 80-20, Malfoy plummeted towards the Snitch. Harry pursued him and took both hands off his broom to reach out and capture the Snitch, winning Gryffindor the Quidditch Cup. 1994-1995 school year Due to the Triwizard Tournament being held at Hogwarts in the 1994–1995 school year, the Quidditch Cup was cancelled, and the team did not play. 1995-1996 school year : "Weasley cannot save a thing, He can't block a single ring. That's why Slytherins all sing, Weasley is our king!..." : —Weasley is Our King lyrics mocking Ron During the 1995–1996 school year, Angelina Johnson was the Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Due to Oliver Wood having graduated, selecting a new team player to fill his former position as Keeper involved a tough try-out. Ron Weasley was able to make the team as their new Keeper. Aquila Black became Gryffindor's fulltime third Chaser, replacing Alicia Spinnet. Gryffindor began their season with a victory against Slytherin. Shortly after the match, Draco Malfoy insulted and provoked Fred and George Weasley and Harry Potter. Harry and George promptly attacked him, but the two of them and Fred had their broomsticks confiscated and were banned from Quidditch for life by Dolores Umbridge, then-High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, exploiting her new authority in Hogwarts and her vendetta against Harry. They were replaced by Andrew Kirke, Jack Sloper, and Ginny Weasley, respectively, though Ginny played Aquila's position as Chaser, because Aquila filled Harry's position as Seeker. The second game of the season went poorly, with Hufflepuff scoring so many goals that Aquila catching the snitch only gave them a ten-point loss. In the final game of the season against Ravenclaw, Ron finally managed to pull himself together as Keeper, and Aquila Black beat Cho Chang in the race for the Snitch. Gryffindor won the match and the Quidditch Cup. Following Umbridge's removal from the school, Harry's, Fred's and George's bans were lifted, so Harry could play again in the next year at school. 1996-1997 school year Harry Potter was appointed as the Quidditch Captain during the 1996–1997 school year. The tryouts lasted two hours and involved many complaints and several tantrums, one involving a crashed Comet 260 and several broken teeth. Many first years tried out (who clearly had never flown before) and in addition, some of the people trying out were from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Katie Bell warned Harry not to be biassed for tryouts, such as keeping old players or letting friends in, which were mistakes that led good Quidditch teams being ruined. There was a group of girls involving Romilda Vane who tried out but just giggled and fell over each other when Harry blew the whistle. Another group had a pileup halfway around the pitch, and the fourth group came without broomsticks. Ginny Weasley replaced Angelina Johnson and joined Katie Bell, the only person (along with Harry) from the original Quidditch team Harry was in during his first year, as Chaser. Aquila Black also returned to her position as Chaser. For Beaters, Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote were eventually chosen, and Ron was chosen as Keeper. Ron Weasley and Katie Bell both became unintended victims of Draco Malfoy's attempts to kill Albus Dumbledore this year, and while they were unable to play, their spots in the team were taken over by Cormac McLaggen and Demelza Robins, who had both flown excellent tryouts, but had not made the team. After Ron and Katie were healed, they both returned to the team. Harry missed the season's last game due to detention with Professor Snape. Therefore, for that final match, Aquila Black played as Seeker, and her position as a Chaser was taken over by Demelza Robins. Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup for the second year in a row. 1997-1998 school year The cup was not played for in the 1997–1998 school year, what would have been Harry's last school year. Snape was quoted as "''Bringing back Umbridge's old rules" ''and as a result, he abolished the Quidditch tournament. Uniform and equipment The Gryffindor Quidditch team's uniforms are red and gold like their house colours. For Beaters, they also carry small black clubs (similar to baseball bats) to help them ward off Bludgers during matches. The Keeper wears gloves. Safety features Generally, only protective arm-length gloves and knee-pads are used. In stormy conditions, some players wear goggles. However, the Keeper may wear shoulder-pads, chest armour and a helmet. Members of the Gryffindor team Category:Hogwarts Quidditch teams Category:Gryffindor House